Warped
by Kiwi Pirate
Summary: Ryouga has always watched Shin and Iv tease the crowds and now longs for someone as well specifically a certain guitarist… "Hey Ryouga...you've been tuning for 15 minutes and it still sucks i think its warped..." Rated M for second chapter!


Title: WarpedBand: ViViD  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warnings: Slight mentions of m/m sex, thoughts and boys kissing boys.  
>Pairing: RenoRyouga, Koki/Iv (implied), Shin/Iv (implied)

Ryuko: what a lame title…  
>Me: shut up…I couldn't think of anything else…<br>Shin: I think it's a clever name…and good use of play on words PEZZY-chan ^_^

Me: *blushes* Aww! Shin you're making me blush! But thank you I'm glad you like it!

Ryuko: Ugh…Alright let's get on with this...I brought some help with me this time…

(Ryuko whistles with fingers)  
>(Enter Bassist of the GazettE Reita carrying vocalist of the GazettE Ruki piggy back style!): PEZTACY does not own ViViD or any of their music!Reita: she also does not own me, or Ruki! (Ruki nods in agreement)<br>Ryuko: She owns me unfortunately because I am her Original Character!  
>Ryouga: our names are similar so don't get us mixed up!<br>Me: One more thing~!  
>Reno: PEZTACY also wants everyone to know that this fanfiction has Yaoi and if you don't like it don't read it!<p>

Iv: This isn't yaoi…  
>Ko-ki: Yeah I agree with Iv…<p>

Me: What? How is it not?

Ko-ki: There is no sex or foreplay in it!  
>Iv: yeah! Yaoi is steamy hot love like what Ko-ki and I do after…(Ko-ki covers Iv's mouth quickly)<p>

Ryuko: Yaoi in general is anything with male x male intimacy even though it is more like shounen-ai it is still male intimacy so therefore coudl still be yaoi...

Me: Thank you Ryuko!  
>Ryuko: Don't mention it…please<p>

Me: OKAY! Everyone enjoy the story!

All in unison: PEZTACY deshita!

I don't remember when these strange feeling started to appear or why they did. On stage we are partners who please the fans and create music only we are capable of perfecting. However our band is more than that, we are a family so being overly comfortable with one another up in our personal space is easier with them. I was fine with it even thought I was straight as a guitar neck I didn't mind when he 'teased the crowd'. This went on for quite a while yet I always found it strange Shin would only use IV as the teasing partner even though Iv was actually dating Ko-ki. However Ko-ki was always fine with it as long as the bassist would "compensate" for it after the show. Reno seemed content with being single always going out and getting drunk coming back to the apartment with a plastered chick on his arm. It was kind of annoying but he was my friend so I really didn't care…okay, maybe I did.

Soon I found myself wondering, no, almost hoping that I would be his partner in some teasing moments. I may be straight, but I'm not that desperate to go drinking and pick up any sleazy chick. Before I knew it I found myself coming to terms with the fact that this guitar neck…could be "warped"…

"Hey Ryouga, I think you might need a new guitar…" a voice called form next to me on the couch. Looking up I saw Reno staring at me playing with my guitar. "You think so?" I asked him in confusion. "Um well, you've been tuning it for 15 minutes and it still sucks, plus everyone else already left! Either you aren't paying attention or your neck is warped…" Reno had a point and I gave a sigh of defeat. I loved this guitar I've had it ever since I started in bands it was always lucky for me. "Here…let me tune it for you, go take a break" Reno offered catching me off guard and I looked up at him walking around the couch. 'Is it just me or is he purposefully swaying his hips? Maybe it's just those pants that he's wearing with one pant leg held up by black garters…why is he wearing them now? We aren't doing a live or a photo shoot…wow were his thighs always so beautiful…?' I let my gaze trail over the pale skin of Reno's exposed thigh. 'it looks so soft…I wish I could run my fingers over it and see for myself…hear him say my name as I…'

Suddenly realizing my thoughts just now I shook my head quickly to scatter those thoughts and cool the heat from my face. I handed my precious to Reno. "Thanks Reno… Do you want some tea or something?" I asked and Reno nodded. "White jasmine actually?" he called and I nodded. I stood still for a moment watching him tune my guitar before retreating to the studio kitchen.

'What the heck was I thinking back there?'

Pulling the hot water heater from the cupboard I began to heat it. 'Sure he's attractive well more like sexy as hell…he's talented actually an amazing guitarist and a good friend but closer than any friend I've had…but the straightest guy I know! To think he would ever feel the same way for me is just crazy…' I though to myself but found a new sensation of could emptiness that came with it. Thinking back to what happened in the other room images of Reno's thighs invaded my head again. 'I wish he would wear the ones from the Dear PV more often then both legs would be seen…or better yet don't wear the garters at all…' I felt my body heat rise, then drain to my lower stomach at the thought of Reno without pants on. I suddenly realized that all those girls Reno brought to his room _have _seen his bare legs, felt that soft flawless skin and I gripped the counter top to stop myself from punching something. It made me angry to think that all those random drunken girls who Reno never knew the names of were so privileged and not me, his band mate who knows him better than any of those hussies and whores!' I snapped from my thoughts as I heard the heater start to whistle and I pulled the pitcher from the heating pad. Pouring two cups of the hot water I dropped the tea bags in and pulled out my cell phone for exact time. Once the time was up I quickly pulled the tea bags out and inhaled the scent of the tea. Jasmine always calmed me even in my worst moods and this was no different…"I love the smell of Jasmine tea..." A voice came from the door and I nearly spilled both of the cups all over myself. "Your guitar is fine you just weren't paying attention that's all" Reno smirked sitting at the small table and I joined him placing both of our cups on the surface. Taking the other chair at the table I sat on the left of Reno watching him carefully take a sip of the tea. His eyes lit up as he put the cup down staring at it and them at me. "Ryouga…" The way he said my name so breathlessly I shuffled my chair closer to disguise the shiver that ran down my spine. "Where did you learn to make tea like this? It is perfect!" I smiled scratching my neck. "I used to work at small tea and coffee shop where I lived and had to learn how to make everything…I guess it comes in handy…" I explained and Reno took another sip, as did I. "Jasmine is really delicate and white tea in general is so easy to over steep but you timed it perfectly…" Reno was genuinely impressed and I couldn't help the blush that crept to the surface of my cheeks. "So what has been on your mind so much that it would distract you from tuning your own guitar properly? Obviously it's not _nothing_ so spill it" Reno wasted no more time and wasnt one to beat around the bush. However, before I could open my mouth he spoke again "You've been looking stressed lately…"Reno stared at me as if trying to see through my skull and read the thoughts whirling around in my head. "You also have been staring at Shin and IV a lot…on stage…" Reno's eyes narrowed and I fidgeted but kept his gaze. I couldnt look away even if i wanted to. 'Those eyes... I could stare into them forever...'

"…And you have been sighing a lot…" Reno got out of his chair circling around me like a hawk circling his dinner. "I know…" Reno hissed and suddenly swooped down grabbing my shoulders with his hands making me jump in surprise. Reno brough his lips close to my ear and whispered. "Are you...Jealous of them teasing one another like that?" The way his breath ghosted over my ear was tantalizing and I shivered even though my body was getting hotter by the second. 'I would give anything to feel those lips... to taste them…' Reno's hands began to knead the muscles of my shoulders and I let out a sigh. "R-Reno…what are you…" I stuttered out but I couldn't finish that sentence when he found a knot that had formed from my guitar strap, I let out a small groan of satisfaction instead of words. "Damn Ryouga you are so tense…" Reno commented in a husky low voice and I groaned in response unable to make coherent phrases with the way Reno was working my shoulders. Those strong yet slender, hands were heavenly and I didn't want them to stop. His fingers were rough and calloused from years of playing guitar but still satin smooth. 'I wonder what else he could do with those hands…' with that in mind I felt the heat in my body start to pool in my stomach and even lower. "I want to be your favorite Ryouga…I don't like the fact Iv and Shin are stealing your attention…" This caught me way off guard and I leaned back to look Reno in the eyes. "R-Reno?"

He suddenly pulled away leaving a burning after sensation on my skin and turned towards the opposite wall. "N-Never mind…it doesn't matter…A-Anyways Iv has Ko-ki and Shin actually has a girlfriend as far as I know…so…" The whole time he spoke he faced away from me and I got up to approach him. "Reno?" I called and he sighed. "The truth is Ryouga…" he turned to face me eyes soft and almost pleading. "All the times I've ever picked up a girl to bring home…they aren't just any girls…" I nodded for him to go on and teh guitarist walked over to sit in his chair slumping over the table his face buried in his arms. "they all looked like normal chicks to me...although how on earth you got them to the apartment that wasted is beyond me..." "ryouga..." Reno cut me off, wiht a warning tone and i shut up. I watched silently as his facial expressions told of an intense mental struggle before dropping his head into his arms again. "thullhudfvllyvttnbursngs…" "What?" I didn't understand a word that was said and Reno lifted his head to speak again.

"They all had belly button piercings…" His words were soft but I heard them and stared at the guitarist in disbelief. "I was afraid you would move out if I did anything to change our friendship I was afraid to lose you…" Reno admitted and I stood there taking it all in. "I wasn't sure how you really felt…but I was sure that all those girl were definitely not what I truly wanted but...I just couldnt take that chance Ryou..." Reno's gaze was like fire igniting my body those pleading, and passionate eyes. "So, when I noticed you were staring at Iv and Shin I felt angry because I thought you were in love with one of them…" I didnt move or say anything how could I? "Every girl that came home with me...I wished they were you" His face pink with embarrassment Reno averted his gaze. "I imagined you were the one calling my name and oh how I wanted to call your name but..." Reno sighed and buried his head again. "I'm sorry…this was supposed to be your time to spill your feelings and here I've done the spilling…" Reno laughed bitterly from within his sleeves. "it's okay if you don't feel the same way…but…" Reno trailed off and I saw the faint shudder in his back. "Promise me this won't hurt our friendship okay?" His voice was a whisper and I saw his back shudder again more violently and my eyes widened as i realized that Reno was crying.

It was insane, totally outrageous! Reno…the strong, confident guitarist, my best friend who always knew how to make everyone laugh, crying? I didnt believe it one bit...that is... until Reno lifted his head to look at me, the sight broke my heart and soul.

The fire burning in his eyes only moments ago completely doused and now the charcoal black ashes ran down his cheeks with the tears that snuffed out those very flames. Before I registered it myself, I walked over to the older guitarist and feel to my knees pulling him into a hug. It felt so good to be so close to him and it felt even better when Reno wrapped his own arms around my back digging his fingers into the fabric of my sweatshirt for dear life. "R-Ryouga?" Reno called in confusion with a shaky voice. "Shh…Reno…It's okay…" I calmed him and held him tighter. I felt Reno's heartbeat racing through his clothes, or was that mine? I couldn't tell…

"I don't love Iv or Shin…I just was jealous of the contact they shared the relationships everyone had… It wasn't just them…and honestly I was jealous of those girls who would come home with you…" I whispered rubbing his back with my hand in circles as I felt him hiccup with a sob. "I just thought you would never return the same feelings so I kept my mouth shut" chuckling a little at how we both thought the same thing. "It's funny how similar our thoughts were…" Reno shuddered again but this time it was a small laugh. "Yeah…" he replied and pulled away looking into my eyes again with that beautiful smile. "That's more like it…" I ran my thumb over his cheeks to clean away the runny eyeliner mixed with tears. "Ryou…" he sighed and leaned forward. "I think our friendship will have to change Reno…" I admitted inching closer as well until I could feel the heat of his breath ghost my lips. "But don't worry I wont move out…I promise" and to seal that promise I placed my lips on his. His lips were as soft as rose petals...no they were even better! Reno answered quickly deepening the kiss, moving his arms to drape over my neck as I cupped his cheeks. I couldn't get enough of him he was perfect I didn't want to let him go ever but we needed air and reluctantly parted both of us slightly out of breath. "Reno…" I sighed hugging him again and I felt Reno chuckle. "Ryouga…" he answered and that's all we needed to say because our heartbeats spoke loud and clear.

Hope you liked it ^_^

I might have to write a part 2 lemon for this one...hmmm  
>we will see!<p>

3 KiwiPirate


End file.
